


Three To A Bed

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some sleepy kissing and cuddling. Short ficlet with Enjolras joining Courfeyrac and Combeferre in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three To A Bed

"No." Courfeyrac protested when Combeferre moved to crawl from bed, and Combeferre returned immediately, letting Courfeyrac put his arms around Combeferre’s hips and press his face to the larger man’s chest. Combeferre pressed his lips to Courfeyrac’s hair, brushing his mouth over the other man’s head in a tender fashion and drawing a low hum from Courfeyrac. "Let’s stay in bed a little longer."

"Of course." It was just past nine, but it was a Saturday and neither of them had to be anywhere. Bed was a warm paradise, and Combeferre was far from reluctant to stay ensconced in the pleasantly comfortably sheets, back on pillows with Courfeyrac curled around him. 

"Are you staying in bed?" Enjolras asked from the doorway, and he leaned on the frame, wearing only a red set of boxer shorts. His flesh was goosepimpled, no doubt because he’d only just turned the heating on.

”For a little while. Come join us.” Combeferre said quietly, and he shifted over a little. Courfeyrac was moulded against Combeferre’s left side, and Enjolras was quick in curling at Combeferre’s right. To sleep, Enjolras couldn’t cuddle (he over-heated quickly and kicked and shifted in his sleep) but when he was cold and wide awake, he was always eager to do so.

"You’re so warm." Enjolras murmured, and he put his forehead to Courfeyrac’s, taking up the other side of Combeferre’s chest. Combeferre rested his hands on each of their lower backs, gently stroking the skin there in a slow, careful rhythm, 

Combeferre and Courfeyrac were naked and Enjolras was barely clothed, but none of them minded these days: they merely pressed closer, skin to skin for better warmth. “Let’s tease him.” Courfeyrac murmured to Enjolras as if Combeferre couldn’t hear, and the blond’s lips twitched into a little grin Combeferre knew too well. 

The both of them sat up a little, and pressed their lips together, Enjolras’ pale pink against Courfeyrac’s darker mouth, and Combeferre let out a quiet groan as he looked up at them. They knew exactly what they were doing, Enjolras letting out little noises from his throat for the way Courfeyrac was deepening the embrace, both of his hands on Enjolras’ hips, where one of the blond’s hands curled in his hair and the other rested flat on Combeferre’s sternum.

"You are awful." Combeferre murmured, watching the both of them intently, and he gave a quiet sigh at the sight, a small smile tugging at his lips. They parted and then dipped, both of them layering kisses across Combeferre’s neck and then across his chest and his navel. "Lie back down." Combeferre said after a short while, noting the way Courfeyrac slowed down, and how Enjolras swayed slightly, and they did, melting against the guide as warm messes of languid man, Enjolras’ thick hair tickling at Combeferre’s arm. 

Enjolras slept first, head drooping to the side, and he was still (for the time being, at least), and Courfeyrac followed soon after, lips parted and fingers splayed across Combeferre’s thigh. “My boys.” Combeferre murmured quietly, to himself, and not to them, because they both slept deeply once they dropped off, and he stroked their backs once more before he let his eyes close again.

Combeferre dozed with his blanket of centre and chief, because it was a Saturday morning, and none of them had to be anywhere.


End file.
